Total Drama: Beach Redemption
Introduction Welcome to Total Drama Beach Redemption! Chris McLean (and Chef Hatchet) will be giving all the originals except Alejandro, Ezekiel, and Blaineley to compete at a crappy and boring beach house before they are all troubled adults! Who will win? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will die trying? With all new death defying challenges, new alliances, and maybe new hookups, see what happens on Total! Drama! Beach! Redemption! Rules #There is no returning #No quitting if u can't compete leave a message on my talk page #Be nice to other users #No cursing #If you are eliminated don't be mad it's just a fan made camp # To Vote u can go on my talk page and say who you want to go home Characters Katie- Webkinz Mania Sadie- Awesome Owen-Awesome Sierra= Bubbles62681 Harold= Bubbles62681 DJ=Totaldramaseriesfan234 Noah=tdiLanceknox Duncan=BlazeHead 51 Izzy=Faggot Cody=Faggot Gwen=Esther2108 Courtney=Esther2108 Hearher=Izzyndawnfan12 Tyler=Ferrai Dude Geoff=Totaldramaseriesfan234 Trent= Scooter14 Lindsay= Scooter14 Eva= RR44 Beth= RR44 Leshawna-That Epic Justin-That Epic Bridgette=TotalDramaFan90 Teams (teams will be picked when season starts) Pre-Chat Chris: welcome viewers! Yep I'm back with an all new 5th season! But sadly I must share must share my spotlight with the contestants and look here they come now! Heather: What a bunch of losers Izzy: *Izzy Kicks Heather.* RAAR! DJ: Hey everyone!!!! Izzy: Wanna see my anvil? DJ: Sure Noah: Why do i even bother coming back? DJ: Hey Noah whats up? Izzy: *Drops anvil on Noah.* There DJ! DJ: *looks shocked* Um Izzy why did you do that? Izzy: Because Izzy is a predator! *Roars.* Duncan: Izzy, we all knew that the minute we met you. (rolls eyes) Izzy: Duncan detected, firing crazy cannon. *an explosion occurs.* Duncan: (raises eyebrow) seriously, go annoy someone else...(walks away into the woods) Sierra: Izzy thinks she is crazy? I'm crazy! I have all your dental records! Harold: Hey guys. This looks like a fun season :P Leshawna: What's up sugar baby? Izzy: *Makes something blow up on Sierra's head.* Harold: Leshawna! My love! Let me impress you with my mad skills. *plays with num yos* Eva: *drops her dumbells on Beth* Beth: Ow! Are these dumbells or something? Sierra: What..just happened?? My head! CODY! Cody? Where did you put it? CODY! Cod....*falls to the ground* Cody: *Tiptoes past Sierra.* Eva: Ha! This show is child's play! DJ: Hey Cody, whats up? Harold: Hey, when are Katie and Sadie getting here? DJ: I have no idea, Hey Harold are u gonna hit on Leshawna this season? *winks at him* Harold: Of course DJ. She is my goddess. Cody: *Pees himself.* Noah: gross. Sierra: *wakes up* Ugh....OMG! Izzy is gonna get it. On the bright side, looks like this season can finally start ;) Elimination Table Episode 1: Welcome Back Losers! (Part 1) Chris: Okay everybody follow me to the beach house! *by the beachouse* Chris: Boys in the right half of rooms and girls in the left Better hurry because you'll have to meet me by the beach in 10 minutes! Eva: This will be too easy Bridgette: oh umm hey Eva